Endoscopic surgical instruments are often preferred over traditional open surgical devices since a smaller incision tends to reduce the post-operative recovery time and complications. Generally, these endoscopic surgical instruments include an “end effector”, a handle assembly and a long shaft that extends between the end effector and the handle assembly. The end effector is the portion of the instrument configured to engage the tissue in various ways to achieve a desired diagnostic or therapeutic effect (e.g., endocutter, grasper, cutter, staplers, clip applier, access device, drug/gene therapy delivery device, and energy device using ultrasound, RF, laser, etc.). The end effector and the shaft portion are sized to be inserted through a trocar placed into the patient. The elongated shaft portion enables the end effector to be inserted to a desired depth and also facilitates some rotation of the end effector to position it within the patient. With judicious placement of the trocar and use of graspers, for instance, through another trocar, often this amount of positioning is sufficient. Surgical stapling and severing instruments, such as those described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,465,895, are an example of an endoscopic surgical instrument that successfully positions an end effector by insertion and rotation.
Depending upon the nature of the operation, it may be desirable to further adjust the positioning of the end effector of an endoscopic surgical instrument. In particular, it is often desirable to orient the end effector at an angle relative to the longitudinal axis of the shaft of the instrument. The transverse or non-axial movement of the end effector relative to the instrument shaft is often conventionally referred to as “articulation”. This articulated positioning permits the clinician to more easily engage tissue in some instances, such as behind an organ. In addition, articulated positioning advantageously allows an endoscope to be positioned behind the end effector without being blocked by the instrument shaft.
Approaches to articulating a surgical stapling and severing instrument tend to be complicated by integrating control of the articulation along with the control of closing the end effector to clamp tissue and fire the end effector (i.e., stapling and severing) within the small diameter constraints of an endoscopic instrument. Generally, the three control motions are all transferred through the shaft as longitudinal translations. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 5,673,840 discloses an accordion-like articulation mechanism (“flex-neck”) that is articulated by selectively drawing back one of two connecting rods through the implement shaft, each rod offset respectively on opposite sides of the shaft centerline. The connecting rods ratchet through a series of discrete positions.
Another example of longitudinal control of an articulation mechanism is U.S. Pat. No. 5,865,361 that includes an articulation link offset from a camming pivot such that pushing or pulling longitudinal translation of the articulation link effects articulation to a respective side. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,797,537 discloses a similar rod passing through the shaft to effect articulation. Still other examples of articulatable surgical stapling devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,250,532 and 6,644,532.
Due to the types end effector firing systems commonly employed, the actuator arrangements for articulating the end effector must often generate high amounts of torque to bend the firing structure. This problem is exacerbated by the lack of available space for accommodating actuating devices that are large enough to generate those required forces.
Consequently, a significant need exists for an articulating surgical instrument that incorporates an articulation mechanism that can generate the torque necessary to selectively articulate the end effector thereof in a desired manner.